


It's Good to be Queen

by VerilousBack



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Queen Beryl finally manages to defeat and capture Sailor Moon, and she has a plan to make sure she'll never be a problem for the Dark Kingdom again.
Kudos: 5





	It's Good to be Queen

She had finally done it. Countless failed plans and worthless monsters later, but Queen Beryl had finally defeated and captured Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Senshi would surely be in their way to save their leader, but Queen Beryl knew that it would be far too late by the time they arrived. This plan was certain to succeed, and with Sailor Moon herself unconscious, there was nothing standing in her way.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, you troublesome girl.” Queen Beryl said, largely to herself, as she ran her gaze across Sailor Moon’s unconscious form. She had to admit, the younger woman was quite attractive. Even here, restrained by shackles against the wall of her lair, that fact was undeniable. And soon, that beauty, and more importantly, her power, would belong to Queen Beryl.

Tapping into her magical prowess, Queen Beryl began casting an ancient spell, one that had gone unused in many years. The Queen could feel her body start to change, her physical form losing its solidity and transforming into a transparent mist, granting her a wonderful new ability. The ability of possession.

With her arm still solid for a few moments, Queen Beryl reached forward and opened Sailor Moon’s mouth, creating a sizable entrance for her new smoky form. With a sinister chuckle she began pouring her essence down the blonde’s throat, already able to feel herself taking control of Sailor Moon’s body. Even with only a small amount of herself in the other girl’s body, she was able to move Sailor Moon’s fingers, stretching them out before curling them into a fist.

A faint resistance was felt from Sailor Moon’s body, the younger woman managing to fight back even unaware of what was happening, if only a small amount. Queen Beryl merely chuckled again. The power of this spell was far too great, no matter how much Sailor Moon’s body attempted to resist, there was only one possible outcome for this situation.

Sailor Moon’s throat bulged out as more of Queen Beryl’s essence flowed into her, a clear sign of the ongoing theft of her body. Soon even her small resistance had ceased, the blonde’s body almost entirely limp, save for the small movement Queen Beryl produced as she grew closer to complete control over her enemy’s body. A part of her wished that Sailor Moon had been fully awake, totally aware of the inevitable fate about to befall her, but that would certainly have caused more trouble than it would be worth.

This possession spell was powerful to be sure, and most would be unable to fight back even fully conscious, but Sailor Moon had defied expectation time and again, and Queen Beryl wasn't about to risk victory merely to rub this in the blonde's face. No, just knowing that she had totally stolen Sailor Moon's own body from her would be more than enough.

As the mist that made up her torso slid down Sailor Moon's throat, Queen Beryl truly began to feel the connection she now had to the blonde's body. It was an odd sensation, her senses split across her own misty figure and Sailor Moon's body, able to actually feel what Sailor Moon's body felt as she was possessed. She couldn't help but rub Sailor Moon's legs together, the bizarre, simultaneous sensations of possessing and being possessed creating a bliss like none the Queen had ever felt before. The only thing greater would be when she was finally in total control of Sailor Moon's body.

And before long, that moment drew close, the last vestiges of Queen Beryl’s misty essence moving through the air and sliding down Sailor Moon’s throat, corrupting and possessing her, ensuring that her body would soon truly belong to Queen Beryl. With a sudden jolt forward and a heavy, echoing gulp, Queen Beryl was fully inside of Sailor Moon’s body, spreading her dark essence throughout the younger woman.

Her fingers twitched as her body’s new owner settled within, replacing Sailor Moon in her own flesh, the blonde entirely unaware that her body was being stolen from her by her greatest enemy. Nor would she ever know, as Queen Beryl fully took root in Sailor Moon’s body, her movements ceasing as she went limp, the woman she once was now gone forever.

Before long Queen Beryl began to stir once more, lifting her head up and opening her eyes to reveal their new bright red color, replacing Sailor Moon’s once blue orbs. The shackles holding her to the wall released, and she looked down at her new body, humming approvingly. “My, you just feel wonderful. Nicer than even my old self, in fact.”

Queen Beryl ran her hands across her body, getting a feel for her new self. She could feel how much stronger this body was than her old one, and the knowledge that that power would now be used to further the Dark Kingdom’s plans rather than foil them, only made this victory all the sweeter.

“I’ll have plenty of time to enjoy your body later, Usagi. For now, your friends are surely almost here to save you, and they’ll be in for quite the surprise.” Queen Beryl chuckled to herself as she headed out of the throne room, a new sway in her hips and a low tone to her voice.

From this day forth, Sailor Moon was no more. There was only Queen Beryl, having taken Sailor Moon’s body for herself, turning such a symbol of heroism into one of evil. And once the other Senshi arrived, perhaps Queen Metalia would be able to find suitable possessors for them, as well.


End file.
